pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Uxie
|name = Uxie |jname = (ユクシー Yuxie '') |image = Uxie.png| |ndex = 480 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation IV |pronun = YUKE-see |hp = 75 |atk = 75 |def = 130 |satk = 75 |sdef = 130 |spd = 95 |total = 580 |species = Knowledge Pokémon |type = |height = 1'00" |weight = 0.7 lbs. |ability = Levitate |color = '''Yellow' |gender = Genderless }} Uxie (ユクシー Yuxie '') is part of the Legendary Trio found in the Sinnoh Region. It appears in the cave on Lake Acuity after the player encounters Dialga or Palkia. Uxie is encountered at level 50 and is a Psychic type. It is one in the trio of the legendary spirits. Its other counterparts are Mesprit and Azelf. Like Mesprit and Azelf, it is very hard to catch. In Explorers of Time and Darkness Uxie is the guardian of Lake Acuity. Appearance Uxie is a grayish-blue, fairy-like Pokémon. Uxie has a two long, leaf-like tails encrusted the red gems. It has yellow face and its eyes are closed. Uxie's eyes are closed because it is said to wipe the memories of all who gaze upon it. Uxie has a yellow brain-like helmet with another red gem onto its forehead. Normally, Uxie is a genderless Pokémon but it is referred to as male in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. In the Anime Uxie has appeared in the anime once, after a major battle with Paul, one of Ash's Pokemon was seriously injured in battle, they need to find a berry to heal Monferno, with no other options, Brock went to Lake Acuity to find the Berry. While searching for the berry, Brock spotted a strange shape on the lake's surface, which turned out to be Uxie. Uxie has also appeared in another episode, where it sided with Brock. Dialga and Palkia apparently have started to fight again. Mesprit then teams up with Dawn, whilst Azelf teams up with Ash. They all work together to calm the two down, while Cynthia is nearby watching. Game Info In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Darkness/Time/Sky, it was found in Fogbound Lake. Just like its species, it was so knowledgeable and loyal of all Pokemon. It is shown that he can create illusions, being credited with creating all knowledge in the Pokémon universe. Uxie was first ecountered after the hero and partner defeats Groudon (which is made by an illusion), and it appears, allowing them to enter Fogbound Lake.The Guild members appeared and got shocked after they saw and illusion Groudon generated by Uxie. As they start watching the giant fountain-like light alongside with Volbeat and Illumise, Uxie feels happy of everyone's visit and Chatot tells everyone to go back to the guild after a big expedition. Uxie lets them go, warning them to keep this place a secret from the outside. Some time later, Grovyle defeats Uxie and steals the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake. Uxie was mentioned when the player defeats Mesprit, informing the player that Uxie is aware that its Time Gear was stolen because Uxie used telepathy to tell her what happened. Locations | pokemon=Uxie| diamondpearl=Lake Acuity| dprarity=One| platinum=Lake Acuity| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Uxie| PMD2=Steam Cave (Peak)| Rumble=Rocky Cave Bright Beach| }} Pokedex Entries | name=Uxie| diamond=Known as "The Being of Knowledge." It is said that it can wipe out the memory of those who see its eyes.| pearl=It is said that its emergence gave humans the intelligence to improve their quality of life.| platinum=When Uxie flew, people gained the ability to solve problems. It was the birth of knowledge.| heartgold=According to some sources, this Pokemon provided people with the intelligence necessary to solve various problems.| soulsilver=According to some sources, this Pokemon provided people with the intelligence necessary to solve various problems.| black=When Uxie flew, people gained the ability to solve problems. It was the birth of knowledge.| white=When Uxie flew, people gained the ability to solve problems. It was the birth of knowledge.| }} Trivia *Uxie is always portrayed having its eyes closed due to its ability to wipe the memories of those who look into its eyes. *Uxie is always seen with its eyes closed and is very knowledgeable, much like Brock in that respect. In contrast, Mesprit appears to be pink and quite emotional, just like Dawn. Azelf seems to be courageous, determined and filled with willpower, much like Ash. *Uxie's name is a combination of ''you and pixie, which is a magical being. Possible other derivatives include the Latin word uxor, meaning wife *Uxie's psychic powers are incredibly strong, and it is said that it can go anywhere without looking or being hit by an object. *Uxie is a mascot of Poképedia, where it is depicted with its eyes open and wearing a puzzle piece. Similar to Wikipedia's missing puzzles. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Category:Pokémon whose base Defense stat is greater than 100 Category:Pokémon whose base Special Defense stat is greater than 100